


Witch Hunt

by Ultear13



Series: Song Adaptions [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Letters, M/M, Nuns, Prince Park Chanyeol, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witch Hunts, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13
Summary: In a faraway place, there was a witch.She (He) fell in love with a prince.I, the crucified, could not see people looking at me with great hatred as my tears flowed. All I saw was that he contradicted with himself. "I can't spend a single moment without you. I can't leave you." that man was the one who crucified me. Oh, and that girl. The beautiful nun who exposed my identity to you. I think it had to end like this. I turned into a bird and ran away. Leaving my love behind ...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Song Adaptions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witch Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562194) by [Ultear13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13). 
  * Inspired by [Witch Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562194) by [Ultear13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13). 



> Note: This one-shot is ChanBaek adaptation of Megurine Luka's Witch Hunt song  
> Song: Megurine Luka-Witch-Hunt Lyrics by: JubyPhonic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro  
> Note: Oblique writings lyrics of the song  
> English is not my main language so I am sorry for my mistakes

_Come now, gather around_ _♪♪_

_Behold such a saddening tale_ _♪♪_

_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief_ _♪♪_

_It may keep you well_ _♪♪_

I am Byun Baekhyun, a heartbroken witch who lives in the middle of a lake which consisted by my tears where even the god has forgotten. More precisely, I was a witch. If you are reading this letter, It means I have finally found a way to kill myself. The reason I wrote this letter is to erase the deep leave effect that my first and last love left in me and to reduce the weight in my heart. Are you ready for a very sad love story? By the way, do people still hate witches? I hope you won't tear my letter without reading it. It was exactly 700 years ago.

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_ _♪♪_

I was younger then. I was really young. Like 25 years old. I had not listened to the words of my masters and refused to live out of sight. I was traveling country by country and I wasn't aware of how dangerous that was. I traveled a lot. It was the last country that I traveled where my story happened. The country was ruling by the kingdom. The king's name was Lee Soo Man. He had three sons and two daughters. Their sons were Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun respectively. Their daughters were Kim Taeyeon and Kim Hyoyeon. On the first day I arrived in the country, there was the birthday party of the youngest prince Oh Sehun. This is the first time I've seen him there. He had black wavy hair, full-looking eyes, 32 tooth smiles, and a deep voice. He looked so noble for his royal clothes ...

_Ah yes, she (he) came to love a young prince, so the story goes_ _♪♪_

I fell in love with Prince Park Chanyeol. With all my self. I was young and I was in a hurry. That's why I cast a secret spell to the prince. A simple but effective spell that allows him to see me in your dreams ... And I made a deal with ants. Every day, an ant transmitted the reactions of the prince when he woke up. The first day was naturally surprised. Someone he'd never seen before, one of the people was telling him to find himself in his dream. Of course, everyone would be surprised. On the second day, he drew my picture and ordered the guards to find me. But no. I wanted him to find me. So I made a magic to myself that made me look like a different person to everyone else. Again, it is a simple but effective spell ... After two weeks, he got angry at guards who he has told them to find me and decided to find me himself. I was so happy ... I broke the spell on me when he was only a few steps from me. It was the first moment I said to myself that I was glad to be a witch when his eyes met my eyes. He held me firmly by the arm and brought me to the palace. When we arrived in his own room, he had fired all the guards and ordered them to ensure that no one came to the floor where his room was. Then he entered his room and made me bend over.

"Ahhhh! Who are you ?!"

He shouted. His voice was so deep ... I thought I couldn't control myself.

"You are always in my dreams. You call me and you are so beautiful ... You make me want to be with you. You drive me crazy every night."

"Forgive my courage, my supreme prince, but I will be your slave if you wish. You can be with me. Nobody needs to know."

"No! If I say I want you to be with me, you're going to be mine, just mine. Everyone should know that. Okay?"

"Of course, my prince."

_No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel_ _♪♪_

_Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day_ _♪♪_

I was so caught in the magic of the moment that I had forgotten the existence of my time-stopping magic, which was my greatest strength. Everything would be very different if I used it back then. A brand new time sheet opened just for both of us. Our love, which never seemed to exist, would be a love legend that mothers told their daughters on the dusty pages of history. If I had used that magic.

_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

So how did we become this?How we came along a situation that he was looking at with his regretful eyes while I was tied to a cross and crying ? It is such that his regret will not change anything. A situation in which flames rising to teach people are getting closer to me... Repentance! sounds like scratching my ear. Moreover, I did not do anything wrong. I did not choose to be born as a witch. I didn't choose to fall in love with you.

If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers♪♪

Devotion turned to dusty tombs♪♪

You would have never leave me alone. I would just be yours. Weren't you in love with my everything? Why did you believe in other people? I was right there, Chanyeol. How could you do that?

_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

It was like a dream 3 months after you made me your slave Chanyeol. You would have take me wherever you go. The most special moment for me was when you take me to the hidden Mimmia lake. It was the first time that I felt very precious. Actually every time I was with you. I saw you for the first time in Mimmia lake having fun like children. You were so beautiful, Chanyeol. I thought for a moment that you were not from this world. The huge guy enjoyed splashing water from left to right, and while doing this he was laughing joyfully. Nobody could find us. For the first time we became a whole in the cave next to the lake. You and I didn't exist, we arrived, but this fact only lasted until the palace returned.

_Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite_ _♪♪_

When we returned to the Palace, you wore the terrible mask you wore while you were with the soldiers. Your smile has disappeared. You marketed yourself to the nation like a ruthless prince. Why Chanyeol? The reason was obvious, you were taught in this way. I'm sorry, Chanyeol. Because I couldn't be there when you were growing up.

_Feel now the weight of death and soon…_ _♪♪_

After five months with me, a series of bad events that ended us started with the death of the mother. You, perfect crown prince cried soberly at funeral of your mother. Moreover, despite all these warnings. Nothing matters at that moment. As I said, Chanyeol, you were too beautiful to be in the world without your mask.

_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky_ _♪♪_

You started drinking too much after your mother's death. You painted the walls again and again with your hiccups in every sip of drink. When you started crying, no one but me could have calm you down. Maybe this is what made me hope for eternity with you.

_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_ _♪♪_

After getting rid of the shock of the your mother's death, you entered the war and did not return for 3 months. The palace without you was so scary that Chanyeol ... All eyes were on me and everybody was asking why I was there. They were all looking for the way to send me with the my slightest mistake. When you were away, Chanyeol, I understood you very well. The way to survive in this palace is to make masks without emotions. The masks were our strength. If we take off the mask, we are weak and when we are weak, we had a lot of people waiting to replace us in that tiny moment, and despite all this, you agreed to be weak with me.

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_ _♪♪_

Rumors started to rise after 1 year. Rumors that you were gay ... It was because of me, but Chanyeol you didn't leave me. Why did you listen to only one person while you did not listen to all that noise? While the people in the places we went people were showing me with your finger, you holded my hand and hide my tiny body in the shadow of your big body. What a beautiful feeling it was.

_Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes_ _♪♪_

Your sisters started to warn you about me. The first time ,you always admire them, you raised your voice for the first time. How did you give up on me so quickly while you did so much for me?

_She(He) kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?_ _♪♪_

There was a nun. A nun who brought our end. Sister Joy. A person who revealed that I was a witch.

_Love burning the final hour. She’ll light a new day_ _♪♪_

Sister Joy was out of the country for 2 years due to a duty of the king. I wish she had never come back from there. I was always very careful. One moment of carelessness ruined me. You were trying to sleep on my lap that day, but your nightmares did not leave you alone. While I was casting a spell you to sleep comfortably, Sister Joy plunged into the room and saw me. So here we are, Chanyeol.

_Hear the witch crying louder, as she’s(he’s) tied up to her eyes_ _♪♪_

How could you look at me with disgust while I was tied to a cross and crying so desperately?

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

When another nun was reading the witch expelled magic that didn't work at all, I was thinking how could I say goodbye to you? Flames or hunger couldn't kill me but your gaze would kill me. So I had to run, but I had to say goodbye to you before I ran away. How? Even if I shout out of here, with the power of all my love, how would I say goodbye to you while it seemed to close your ears by disgusting my voice?

_Right before shouting curses that may take away your life_ _♪♪_

Sister Joy was quietly out of the room after seeing me. I immediately followed and spelled memory erase. I was a novice witch then, Chanyeol. I didn't realize that magic didn't work and Sister Joy was also a witch.

_Virtue you couldn’t keep turned to vice_ _♪♪_

You always saw me very virtuous. So how did my every behavior turn into immorality?

_If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed_ _♪♪_

_We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!_ _♪♪_

_Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what’s right_ _♪♪_

_No hand to help her find her way_ _♪♪_

Joy was a clever witch. She made me play very well and I thought very well while I was tied to the cross. I decided not to say goodbye. At least for a while ...

_Can’t believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

I turned myself into a sky bird, Chanyeol. They are the fastest birds in the world. They can fly at a speed of 389km per hour. It was ideal for escaping, but I looked into your eyes for a while. I waited for you to say stay. You didn't say. So I went too.

_Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die_ _♪♪_

_Feel now the weight of death and soon…_ _♪♪_

At first I thought of going to my masters, the great witches, Chanyeol, but I wish I had never thought of it. All the disasters overlaped me. My masters were found where they were hiding and disappeared by the magic of a real witch repellent. Witch repellents are very rare Chanyeol. They usually don't even notice themselves. That's why I've lived all these years. I didn't know where to go without my masters. I stayed in my bird form and went back to your country. I watched you from afar. For years. I was always there. Sometimes we were eyeing ... You didn't realize my presence ...

_No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel_ _♪♪_

_Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day_ _♪♪_

I was happy, we were happy, Chanyeol. Even you were happy when we were together. It was as if everything was powder pink. That lake was ours. All moments were ours. All the birds would sing for us. All roses were opened for us. The nights were the witness of our unity, our unity. When the sun woke up, it would shine. The sky was endless, not a border, hope ...

_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

I tried to reach you, Chanyeol, but Sister Joy never left you alone. She was like a shadow. She was your greatest assistant in becoming a king. I guess you really liked me, because even after you became king, you never touched anyone else, kissed anyone else. You wrote poems to an anonymous person. You spilled letters in heart pain and eventually that heart pain killed you.

_If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers_ _♪♪_

_Devotion turned to dusty tombs_ _♪♪_

It was a July morning you died. Suddenly. The reason could not be determined. You slept and couldn't wake up again, but there was a faint smile on your face. It was as if you finally remembered happiness because no one saw you laughing after me. Your brother Kai crossed the throne because you had no children. They ruled well with his beautiful wife, no doubt, but Chanyeol ...

_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

Your death was not so easy for me. After all, this is love ... Even if I couldn't touch you, I knew that you were there, seeing your face, hearing your voice was pressing the storm inside me. Especially your poems ... I couldn't come to myself after you. I suddenly got a hundred years old with your death. Nobody noticed me anymore. Who would have thought that in 10 years there will be tons of wrinkles on the face of the witch they already hung on the cross when he was young?

_Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!_ _♪♪_

_No god can help her(him) find her (his) way!_ _♪♪_

I never chose to be born like this, Chanyeol. If I had a choice, I would prefer to be a witch again, but this time without meeting you. So I wouldn't isolate myself from anyone. I would be there when my family needed help. Most importantly, I wouldn't write a letter to an unhappy king, where I didn't even know where his grave was by looking for a way to die in this lake, which was created by my own tears.

_Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky_ _♪♪_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_ _♪♪_

They didn't kill me. You killed Chanyeol. My love was never a black magic. You allowed him to be labeled like that. You took me away from life. Moreover, when I was completely innocent ... Tell me, Chanyeol, did you see me in your night dreams? Because I never got you out.

_Take these tears, tell their story and please don’t forget to cry_ _♪♪_

_Feel now the weight of death and lies_ _♪♪_

Dear person who has read so far, do not be afraid from the different people I beg you and do not leave love. This world should not let any more Baekhyun live.

A witch who his soul is broken, misses death, mistaken lover Byun Baekhyun


End file.
